


anywhere with you

by MistyRiusEntity



Series: Love is... [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Someone forget what day it was :D, Ten babysits WayV babies, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i'd like to think it is, its cute, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRiusEntity/pseuds/MistyRiusEntity
Summary: ten volunteers for babysitting duties while the wayv members go on their dates, while... forgetting a date of his own?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, mentioned
Series: Love is... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> guess... this isn't a feb challenge anymore? hahaha but i do intend on finishing all of these and maybe adding more depending on my mood! ((may even go to different fandoms, we'll see! ^^ )) 
> 
> thank you for reading my little stories btw!!

"and you're sure, you'll babysit all of them tonight?" kun asked, raising an eyebrow at ten seated on the couch, 

ten gave him an eye roll before smiling sweetly at his best friend, "yes, yes, i promise, now go do what boyfriends do on a february evening" he said passively, shooing them off with his hand, 

sicheng smiled amused, before nodding to his direction and grabbing kun's hand as they made their way out of the dorm. 

ten sighed happily as he lounged on their couch, hugging louis close to his chest, a few minutes gone by, taking photos on his phone with louis, editing and picking which ones he'd send on bubble, 

_valentines is coming soon, he'd send cute photos then_

he hears hurried footsteps and looks up to see yangyang carrying leon to him, "ge, can you take care of leon for tonight?" he asked, rather shy and looks like he's bracing for the worst, 

ten raises an eyebrow at this but smiles and accepts the brown cat, "of course i can, no problem baby yangyang, got a date tonight?" he teased as he kissed the top of leon's head, yangyang nodded

“i’ll be off soon, it’s a good thing you don’t seem to have plans tonight,” he said before sprinting away 

ten shrugged at what the younger said and started cuddling both louis and leon in his arms, stopping momentarily to open the tv to scan the netflix page for a random movie or series to idly watch while babysitting the two babies—

he catches lucas from the corner of his eye,a sheepish grin plastered on his handsome face, ten chuckles lightly as he shook his head fondly

_– make that three babies._

and that’s how ten ended up with louis, leon, and bella, alone in the wayv dorm on a february evening, he doesn’t mind being left alone, the silence is comforting when you’re almost always under the spotlight. 

he’ll let them have their date nights, they deserve it, but they better let him have valentine’s evening for him and johnny 

he smiles, thinking about the older idol– his best friend, his boyfriend, the love of his life, his constant, his anchor– he could praise and describe him lovingly for hours on end and he still wouldn’t be able to convey how much johnny meant to him, truly his soulmate– 

his phone vibrates, he forgot he had yangyang’s private ig –all of them have their private and personal social media outside the public’s prying eyes– notifications on, he sees a selfie of him and renjun seated in a booth in a dimly lit restaurant, yangyang’s arm over the smiling renjun, 

the caption, _‘happy valentines’ day 2021, thank you for being my valentine’_

ten smiled fondly, he wonders why they celebrated valentines earlier, as far as he knew, the fourteenth is actually a rest day for them, he shrugs thinking that maybe the two had other plans on that day

he scrolls instagram idly, liking other idols’ and friends’ posts, love is in the air and ten loves seeing them be out and free– well in private settings usually, but celebrating their love nonetheless, 

he sees his beloved taemin-hyung, post a photo of hands intertwined, he smiles, knowing this is the first valentines taemin and minho had celebrated since he enlisted, and maybe the last one for now, knowing taemin is about to enlist later in this year, 

he sighs, knowing they’ll pull through, both strong individuals who have been together for longer than they’ve been apart, but he still unconsciously thanks the heavens that both he and johnny don’t have to enlist at all, –the fear of being apart due to different groups is still present though. 

he continues scrolling instagram, snapping a selfie for a story – captioning, _‘babysitting duties tonight’_ with a few cute stickers here and there

the app refreshes and this time, hendery’s post comes up, it shows three photos, one selfie from him, a stolen shot of lucas and dejun, and a photo of all three of them taken by lucas; the caption read, _‘people always hated the term, ‘three’s a company’– but they forgot three is also the perfect number; and i’ve never felt a more perfect place than in both your arms. happy valentine’s day!’_

ten found himself _‘aww-ing’_ at the beautiful caption, knowing full well what the three had gone through just to come to terms with their relationship, seeing it from then to now fills ten with joy that could equate to that of a parent’s love.

everyone seems to be celebrating valentines early this time around, but oh well– it just means he’ll be able to go on a date with johnny on the actual day of hearts, he puts down his phone, leon jumping from his lap as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink, bella– every dutifully following him while louis sleeps soundly beside the empty spot where he once was seated.

he grabbed a bottle a forgotten cup of ice coffee from the fridge before getting a handful of treats for the pets as he moved towards the living area to sit down and opens the tv as background noise on the otherwise quiet evening. 

he thinks of just inviting johnny over if the older wasn’t doing anything at their dorm but as he was opening his dms, he noticed that sicheng had uploaded a story, he clicked on that first, he already knew it was a post from his and kun’s date and the thai wanted to see what sort of cutesy thing he’d see from sicheng as the younger was never one for such things usually. 

it was a twelve-second clip, from sicheng’s point of view, he could see they were at the beach, he could hear the calm waves crashing towards the shore, a little caption that said, _‘not letting go this time’_ \--the video focusing on hands side-by-side until sicheng held onto kun’s, he could hear a laugh come from kun 

but that wasn’t entirely what caught ten’s attention, sure, it was cute and a nod to a previous gag video they shot before, but what his eyes and mind zeroes in is the tiny date on the corner of the video that no matter how small was as clear as day. 

**_‘02.14.2021’_**

he checked his phone, it literally said it was still february twelfth, a solid two days before the fourteenth, he began pacing the floor, the pets waking up or stopped doing what they were doing just to stare at him; this can’t be valentine’s day already... he had plans... they had plans-- 

as if to confirm his worst fears, he gets a message from johnny 

**john 🌻**   
_babe, i’ll pick you up in a while,_  
_we’ll go drive for a bit_  
_the restaurant you wanted said it’s still open til late_  
_is that okay? ✨_

ten dropped his phone, inwardly thanking the carpeted floor that cushioned the phone’s fall -- he can’t believe he forgot or well, it was the phone’s fault-- no-- he slapped himself a few times, this can’t be real, he sat down on the couch while louis plopped down on his lap and tried to comfort him with small paws on his chest, 

ten obviously doesn’t know what to do at this point, and he’s actually pretty afraid of johnny’s reaction to all this irresponsibility on his end-- well his fear is unfounded, johnny has never been cross or upset with him of all the years they’ve been together, maybe a bit sad and disappointed but never outright angry or mad, he has nothing to fear actually... 

but that isn’t what ten is feeling right now, “come on ten, if you don’t answer him now, it’ll get worst, he’ll expect and...... 

ten groaned before grabbing his phone off the ground and dialed his number to call, johnny picks up after the second ring

 ** _“babe, are you ready?”_** johnny’s warm voice spoke through his phone’s speakers, immediately making ten unconsciously smile 

his gaze suddenly turns to the three sitting patiently on the couch beside him and he groans, “john.... i’m sorry...” he started, 

he hears a rustle on the other line, indicating that maybe johnny had sat up from bed, or was putting on a coat, 

_**“what’s wrong? you don’t feel okay?”**_ he asked and this time ten could hear muffled footsteps 

ten leaned back on the couch, “no... it’s not that, i’m fine, i’m fine-- it’s just that...” he dragged on, not finding the right words-- or not knowing how to tell him he forgot... 

he heard a quiet hum, as if to urge him to speak, but before he could, johnny spoke up, _**“open the door,”**_ and a knock which made louis jump off his lap and started walking towards the front door 

ten followed suite, a bit shy as now he has no choice but to face him, he opens the door and there in all his glory, johnny 

“hey, happy valentines babe,” he greets and a bouquet of sunflowers with pretty blue baby’s breath surrounded them. 

ten smiled fondly, “thank you, this is so pretty john,” he muttered as he took the bouquet in his arms, 

“so--” johnny started as he grabbed louis who was walking around his legs and carried him in his arms, “i’m guessing... we’re not going out tonight?” he said in a teasing tone 

checking him out from head to toe, “cute get up though,” he added fondly

safe to say, the cute cat-themed socks, the worn-out joggers, the sweatshirt with cat fur on it, the no-make-up-look with his glasses wasn’t the best date outfit-- but the way johnny looked at him made him feel like he was fresh off the runway. 

“i didn’t know it was the fourteenth!” he whined, stepping to the side to let the taller man inside the dorm, 

johnny chuckled as he kept petting louis’ fur, “it’s okay, it’s okay, i’m not mad, alright?” he cleared up as he sat down on the living room’s couch, the rest of the pets taking interest in the gentle giant who suddenly graced them with his presence 

ten sighed out of relief, he knew johnny wasn’t gonna be angry at him but, it’s nice to hear it from the man himself. 

ten sat down beside him, leaning his body towards him, “so what now, i guess i kinda ruined valentines for us,” he pouted, grabbing bella to cuddle-- trying to avoid her wet kisses as much as he could. 

“alright, alright,” johnny said as he put louis and leon beside him and grabbed bella, 

“i’m already jealous enough little missy” he playfully reprimanded, as if talking to a child, ten found it a bit cute... 

johnny faces him, “so, what about we just have our date here?” 

ten looked around, the random boxes and toys littered the area, the clothes, thrown haphazardly all over the place, the three babies looking up at them... 

“are... you sure?” ten blinked slowly, “this isn’t the best... setting for it?” he added, 

johnny shrugged, “well, it’s not like we can leave these three, and anywhere’s practically a date as long as you’re with me,” he finished with a wink 

“you’re so cheesy sometimes john,” he said rolling his eyes, “but... fine, and it’ll be my treat since it’s my fault why we’re stuck here,” he compromised, 

johnny nodded, “pizza and pasta, we can try and recreate lady and the tramp scene,” he said absentmindedly playing with bella’s front legs, 

ten hummed in agreement before tapping on his phone for the delivery app, ordering, “and the drinks?”he asked, 

johnny seemed full of thought for a while before mumbling something about coffee and opening his own phone to order, "i got this baby," he said and dropped his phone behind him. 

"alright, so what do we do while we wait?" ten asked staring down at johnny 

the older looked around and suddenly smiled widely, it made ten nervous and excited at the same time,

"how many pillows and blankets can you spare us?" 

and that's how two adults, two cats, and a dog found themselves inside a makeshift fort, soft music playing from Bluetooth speakers--and trying to keep the pizza and pasta away from wandering paws 

"this seemed like a good idea at the time, but..." johnny trailed off as he picked off a small piece of ham and fed it to bella 

ten laughed at this, "so much for a romantic evening as we recreate the lady and the tramp" he said as he fed john a forkful of the spaghetti,

he takes it gratefully, offering ten a piece of pizza, and with a little bit of difficulty (due to leon and louis) ten actually takes a bite of it and chews slowly, 

"well, as much of a taxing date this was," he said, feeding leon a small piece of the meatball, "this was a really... really nice date..." he finished 

johnny nodded, "best date ten out of ten" he said winking at him, replied with a giggle 

they continued eating, the pets either picking the ones that dropped or their food ten had set up, abandoned on the sides, the two had fixed the rest of the boxes and containers of food next to the fort,

the two leaned against one another, enjoying the small semblance of privacy and intimacy, 

"i'm really sorry i forgot..." ten said, looking at their hands as he laced them together, absentmindedly 

johnny leaned back into their nest of plopped up pillows, "i actually... don't mind, this -- as wild and spontaneous as it was..." he leaned away to face his boyfriend, 

"it's us. a hundred percent us" he mused, cupping ten's face in his hand before leaning in for a kiss, 

a chaste one, but one that made him feel like it was the first time; like they were back sneaking kisses behind the curtains at the practice room, holding hands under the table during lunch, or sneaking into each other's beds when it felt too much sometimes, holding to one another, trying to make each other stay. 

they pulled apart, fond looks exchanged-- "i could still taste the pasta on your mouth, does that count as a recreation of the lady and the tramp scene?" he joked as ten's eyes widened before hitting him on the shoulder and laughing hard.

"you ruined the moment, you big oaf!" he said in between laughs, collapsing onto him, causing them both to fall onto their soft nest of pillows, 

ten shifted to find a comfortable position on johnny's chest, when he felt johnny shift a bit as well, "what's wrong?" he found himself asking

johnny grabbed a small box from his pocket, he notices ten's wide eyes, "don't freak out-- it's not-- that..." he said laughing, which earned a small unimpressed look from the smaller 

he opens the box to show a rose-gold chain bracelet with a sunflower charm, "it's nothing fancy, i just saw it the other day and thought... well of you" he said, taking it off the box, 

ten reached out to it, delicate fingers wrapping themselves on an equally delicate chain, "this is so beautiful john... and actually... it... fits... what I got for you" he said as he suddenly bolted up and ran towards his room, returning a second later with a small box of his own,

"it--it's a necklace though, and i didn't actually know if you'd like it..." he said taking the silver chain from the box and sitting down to show him, 

"it's a sun! what are the odds right?" he grinned, showing the dainty sun hanging from the chain, 

johnny smiled, grabbing the hand which held the necklace and pressed his lips on ten's wrist, "it's perfect, i love you so much," he whispered 

"i love you too john..." he replied and pecked his lips with his own, he raised his arm after, in front of johnny's face

"well, put it on, i want to see~" he giggled, to which johnny grabbed the bracelet and unclasped it before lightly putting across the dancer's thin wrist, ten shakes it a bit, admiring its beauty

he then, grabs the necklace from where he placed it and grabs and puts it on johnny, the older, touching the lithe pendant and looking at ten, and almost instantly, both laughed 

"i feel like crying, i don't know why... i'm just so happy," ten admits, leaning heavily towards johnny, which caused him to lose his balance, making both men topple down back to the nest of pillows behind them, 

laughter erupts from the makeshift fort and johnny turns to look at him, "you make me so happy, i don't know when... we'll get another chance like this, but i'm just grateful for now," he said, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it, holding it close to his chest, 

ten gives him a small smile, "me too... i'm just happy for now..." he replies, yawning a bit

johnny looks at him adoringly, "tired, love?" he asked kissing the top of his head,

ten hums as a 'yes' stretching a bit, "stay the night?" he asked but immediately wrapped his arm around him, making a pillow of his chest 

"i don't think i have much of a choice there," he teased but relaxed into his hold, snaking his arm around his waist, pulling him closer 

the two bathed in the soft music playing in the background and the lights dimmed down from the blanket's shade, 

johnny took one more look at ten, snoring softly, before closing his eyes and succumbing to rest himself. 

* * *

kun and sicheng return to soft music playing in the dorms, the lights open at the living room and two adults, two cats and a dog curled up in an improvised blanket fort, they both smiled fondly, with kun shaking his head while silently complaining of the mess the two made, before snapping a photo of the two (five!) of them, ten's hand on johnny's chest-- the sunflower on ten's wrist looking up to the sun on johnny's neck 

**Author's Note:**

> next is either dowoo or jaeyong!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! thank you!! 
> 
> if you have a prompt + ship I may be inclined to write as well ^^ no promises but I may HAHAHA


End file.
